Syaoran's Sword
by Gatomon1987
Summary: The first part is about Syaoran's missing sword. Then at the end Syaoran told Sakura he loves her. Sakura also admitt to Syaoran that she love him also...very much.


Syaoran's Missing Sword.  
  
One day before Syaoran Li is about to join Kinomonto Sakura in a Clow Card battle. He realized he couldn't find his sword. The only thing he remembered from the last battle is that he was knocked out by the powerful wind. Only Sakura can stand the wind because she got the SHIELD card to protect her. He also had the shield around him but he rather fight with out the shield surrounding him. He promised Sakura to meet her at the park in ten minutes.  
"Where is it? Where is the stupid sword?" Syaoran thought to himself. "Should I call Sakura?"  
Just then Melin Rae appeared at his doorway.  
"How did you get in, Melin?" Syaoran ask his friend since he was a little kid. Melin had been his friend since they were little, he even safe Melin's bird before.  
"Syaoran! You left the door open! You feeling okay?" Melin asked her friend and also her hero after he had safe her bird when they are young. He was gone for five hours searching for her bird.  
"Huh? I did? I guess I forgot." Syaoran told Melin.  
"Forgot?! Syaoran! You should be happy that Wei is downstairs" Melin yelled at Syaoran.  
"You don't have to yell at me, I am just…busy." Syaoran replied from under his bed.  
"What are you doing?" Melin asked she watch Syaoran digging through his room. Under the bed, in his closet, and anywhere you can mention.  
"Looking for my sword" Syaoran told his friend from under his bed.  
"Ask Kinomonto." Melin suggest.  
"She is probably out the door. You know she is getting early. She have not been late in school once yet." Syaoran reminded his friend.  
"Okay. How about Tomoyo?" Melin suggest once again.  
"Out the door with Sakura…probably. Tomoyo always have a outfit for Sakura." Syaoran reminded Melin once again.  
"Well then! Let's go! Maybe one of them will know where is your sword. You don't need it anyway," Said Melin as she started to pull Syaoran out the door.  
"Wait! I still need to send my OWN Clow Cards. Let go! I still have time!" Syaoran ordered Melin.  
Melin let go of Syaoran. Just then Wei called from downstairs.  
"Master! You have a phone call!" Wei called.  
"Coming!" Syaoran yelled back his guardian while he is in Japan.  
"Hello?" Syaoran ask to the other person on the phone line.  
"Syaoran? Where are you? We are already at the park." Sakura asked.  
"Um… at home. I'm sorry. I am heading the door right now." Syaoran apologized to Sakura.  
"It's alright…yeah Tomoyo. Huh? It's here...you can see it? Oh no! It's in front of me! Bye Li-kun." Sakura said all of a sudden.  
"Bye Sakura." Syaoran said back to Sakura.  
"Hurry! Here Tomoyo hung up for me! Oh Key of Clow…" Sakura said to her best friend and begin to recite the magical words to send out her baton.  
Syaoran hang up fast, not caring for having the sword or not. The only thing is important is Sakura…the CLOW CARD is very important. He ran out the door without telling Melin.  
"Syaoran!" Melin called.  
Melin is about to run after him but Wei stopped her.  
"Let master Li go by himself." Wei said.  
"Okay." Melin gave up, do not feeling like arguing with her teacher.  
Syaoran is running with his world time record, he do not care about having Melin or not with him right now. The only thing he cares is Sakura...and Tomoyo. When he got there, Sakura is lying on the floor. Tomoyo is in a shield, she even stop filming.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo is crying as her friend lying on the floor.  
Syaoran run to Sakura and kneel down.  
"Sakura. Wake up." Syaoran trying to wake up his friend, and putting Sakura in his arms.  
"Syaoran…you are…here…"Sakura started talking weakly. "I…tried…it is…just to…strong…just…by...myself…"  
"Hang in there, Sakura." Syaoran told his partner.  
Just then Sakura's hand was moving toward her back.  
"An addition part of my outfit." Sakura told Syaoran.  
Syaoran studies the extra part of her outfit. He realized it is carrying a sword in a case. Syaoran study and study. Then he realized the sword Sakura is carrying- it's his sword.  
"Your sword…I kept…it…for you…after…you went…black…"Sakura informed Syaoran, still weak but she refuse to give up. "That's why I called you…but I did…not have…enough…time."  
"Thank you Sakura." Syaoran thanked his friend.  
Syaoran pull his sword out. He got prepared for the battle. He stayed close to Sakura, who is standing up slowly. With some help from Syaoran's shoulder.  
"Take it easy Sakura." Syaoran advised his friend.  
"I will be okay, Syaoran." Sakura said.  
(Tomoyo started filming again. Right after Syaoran ran next to Sakura.)  
The two CardCaptors fought and fought. Until the Clow Card (DESTROYER) got weak.  
"NOW SAKURA!" Syaoran told Sakura.  
"Okay! DESTROYER! Return to your power confined. DESTROYER!" Sakura chanted the magic words she always use to seal Clow Cards. The card to flew to Syaoran.  
"Nice job you two!" Tomoyo called to her friends.  
Sakura is having a hard time standing up now. She used up most of her energy. She is too tired She almost fell but Syaoran was supporting her.  
"Thanks Syaoran" Sakura said to her friend, weakly.  
"Let's go to my house. You can get a good rest." Syaoran told his friends.  
"You are lucky I can go over today without Touya yelling at me." Sakura joked.  
"Yeah. Touya is gone for two whole weeks, thanks to his school trip to another country." Tomoyo said, cheerfully.  
"Thanks for keeping my sword safe." Syaoran thanked Sakura.  
"You are welcome Li-kun." Sakura replied back.  
When they got to Syaoran's house. Wei run to Syaoran and Sakura, he helped Syaoran walking Sakura to the sofa. Melin just watched Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo spend the night over at Syaoran's house.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran shared Syaoran's room. Tomoyo and Melin shared guest's room. Tomoyo had run home to get their things. Syaoran and Sakura is laughing and talking. They had a great time. They talked most of the night. During the night, Syaoran and Sakura finally told each other feeling. When the two girls-Sakura and Tomoyo head home, Syaoran is staring out his bed room window. Remembering what he and Sakura said to each other last night.  
Flashback ~  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked Syaoran through the dark.  
"Yes Sakura." Syaoran replied back to Sakura.  
"Are you asleep?"  
"No, but I thought you will be sleeping be now."  
"I can't"  
Syaoran sat up on his bed in the dark and look at Sakura.  
"Why not? You were half asleep when we reach my house."  
"I don't know."  
"Oh…"  
"Syaoran? May I ask you something? And tell you something?" Sakura said as she started blushing.  
"Sure Sakura."  
"What do you think of…. Um…"   
"Think of what Sakura?"  
"My skills of my Clow capturing skills?" Sakura finished.  
Syaoran started to blush.  
"Very good. Good as me. Why you ask?"  
"I don't know. I'm curious I guess.  
Syaoran got out of his bed and seat next to Sakura. They unzipped the sleeping bad and lay it open as if the sleeping bag is another cover. Sakura turned on the light. She watched Syaoran put his cover on the sleeping bag and lay down next to Sakura.  
"What is the "thing" you want to tell me?" Syaoran asked as he turned off the light.  
"I want to tell you my feeling toward you." Sakura said slowly as she gets closer to Syaoran, to get warm.  
"Huh? You're feeling toward me?" Asked Syaoran as he getting curious by Sakura's replied.   
"Yes. I want to say is…um…" Sakura said out loud. Then whisper to his ears…"I love you."  
There is a silent. Syaoran can't hide his feeling toward Sakura anymore. Not after she told him she loves him.  
"Sakura, I love you too." Syaoran whispered back to her ears.  
"I'll love you forever" Sakura whisper into the dark.  
"So will I. Let's get some sleep Sakura." Syaoran told Sakura.  
"Okay. Good night Syaoran."  
"Good night Sakura and sleep tight."  
Both of them fell asleep happily. Hugging each other, and keeping each other warm at the same time.  
End flashback ~  
  
Now, Sakura is walking home with Tomoyo. Sakura turned around to face Syaoran. She waves to him, and sending him a signal saying "I will see you around and see you at school." Syaoran nod his head telling Sakura he understands. He waves back to Sakura. Sakura turned around and start talking to Tomoyo again. Then Syaoran turned back where he and Sakura slept last night. He decided to let it stay out for a while. He walked out his bedroom, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He smiled, knowing Sakura loves him.  
"I will love you forever." That sentence keep playing over and over again in his head.  
When he is done with shower. He lied back down on the sleeping bag. He fell back to sleep. Thinking of Sakura Kinotomo. Wei saw the sleeping Syaoran, he put Syaoran's cover over him. Wei smiled at the sleeping Syaoran before he headed downstairs.  
THE END!   
*YAY! I finished my first fan-fiction! Please, tell me what you think! Bye!  
  
  



End file.
